Cicatriz
by Luka-sama
Summary: Deku sentía dolor por su herida, pero sabía que esta llegaria a cicatrizar. En ese momento le preocupaba más la herida emocional abierta que tenía Uraraka en su interior, que era su culpa.


Solo pude ver Spoiler del manga en inglés, pero no entendí todo…pero me emocione al ver la reacción de Uraraka al ver a Deku.

Boku no Hero no me pertenece.

 **Cicatriz**

Ochako Uraraka había tenido una vida algo complicada, su familia no había tenido mucho dinero de niña, algo que provoca algunos leves traumas con ese preciado dinero. Pero igualmente no cambiaría su vida por nada, haber nacido en una situación no tan favorable, le había enseñado mucho en la vida. Principalmente que las cosas no siempre son gratis, donde el trabajo duro trae recompensas en un futuro, donde los fuertes sobreviven en la vida.

Eso lo sabía bien.

Pero en esta situación era muy diferente.

Ya no era una adolecente al lado de Midoriya, ya no era alguien que debía callar al verlo lleno de heridas dolorosas. Ahora al igual que en ese entonces, sabía que si querían rescatar a alguien, debían darlo todo de sí mismos, lo cual muchas veces significaba heridas a su cuerpo.

Al igual que cuando era niña, el que trabajaba más y se esforzaba, era quien triunfaba. Pero ya no era por trabajos para comer, eran luchas a veces a muerte con villanos. Donde todos sus amigos estaban envueltos en sangrientas luchas, con tal de ayudar a otros.

Si bien cuando entro a la academia lo hizo para ayudar a sus padres, para darles una mejor vida.

Supo que aun en ese entonces tenía inocencia, pues pensaba que todo sería sencillo y fácil.

Pero no duro en descubrir que todo lo que era ser un héroe, estaba envuelto en peligros inminentes. Tanto que había perdido el número de veces que visito la enfermería por sus amigos, cuando estos terminaban en hospitales o en una terrible recuperación.

Era desesperante.

Detestaba esa parte de ser un héroe.

-No te preocupes Uraraka, no pasa nada-solía decir Deku cuando tenía quince años, con una sonrisa algo tonta que intentaba reconfortarla.

Pero aunque dijera eso, aunque sus amigos lo creyeran, las heridas siempre crecían.

…

Tanto, que cuanto tuvo veinte años, solía contarlas con profundo pesar. Su mano destruida tenía aún más cicatrices que de joven, pero ahora sus piernas, que utilizaba para atacar, estaban con varias cicatrices. Ella solo suspiro al verlo en esa cama de hospital, totalmente sedado por la morfina por su última batalla. Recordaba la angustia que tuvo al ver la televisión, al verlo caer de esa altura inconsciente.

De no ser porque estaba luchando al lado de Bakugou, no quería imaginar que pasaría.

El chico explosiones había salido casi ileso, pero como siempre, Deku se las había arreglado para salir gravemente herido.

Había llegado a altas horas de la noche, donde le dijo a su madre que ella lo cuidaría para que fuera a descansar y esta acepto algo agotada. Ya pasaban tres horas de aquel acontecimiento.

Su dedo viajo rápidamente a la mejilla del chico, donde ahora se exhibía una cicatriz de hace un año. Donde aquel villano había estado cerca de cortarle la cabeza, pero en su lugar dejo una horrible herida en su mejilla.

Algo que según sus fans (o eso leyó en las revistas de moda) lo hacía ver sexy.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos sin apartar su mano.

-No esperaba encontrar esto al despertar-dijo una voz adormilada.

Salto sobre su asiento y se puso tiesa como una tabla. Giro a ver con un rojo notorio en su rostro a Deku, que la observaba con mirada adormilada. Aparto su mano como un rayo y vio a otro lado completamente avergonzada.

No lo había esperado.

Al parecer la morfina no era tan efectiva en él como antes.

-Estaba segura que dormirías hasta mañana-expreso intentando no hablar del tema anterior.

Este rio levemente.

Lo observo incorporarse con algo de dificultad, pero eso lograba que sus mayores temores se esfumaran. Podía moverse, con dificultad, pero aun podía hacerlo.

Sus ojos lo vieron de reojo, este seguía sonriéndole con ternura.

Gruño mentalmente.

-Veo que no estas feliz de verme luego de seis meses en el extranjero-comento este con algo de culpabilidad.

Su mirada claramente fue de "¿No lo habías notado?". Pero suspiro, pues sabía que como héroes, era común que esas cosas pasaran, aunque claro está, eso no le hacia el dolor en el pecho más llevadero. Siempre preocuparse por él, porque sabía que el moriría por otros de ser necesario, era un peso que había aceptado llevar hace mucho, aunque eso no lo hiciera más sencillo.

-Supongo que eso significara una nueva cicatriz-dijo señalando su costado vendado.

Midoriya asintió algo resignado como ella.

Claro que ella tenía cicatrices, pero eran mínimas comparado al queso rallado que era Deku en ocasiones.

Bajo el rostro preocupada, siempre que veía una herida nueva en Midoriya, era difícil para ella ignorar el dolor que este debía sentir y que ocultaba tras una sonrisa.

-Supongo que eso me quita puntos de atractivo-intento bromear para aligerar el ambiente.

No era el momento, pero ella acepto ese cambio de tema.

-Según leí a tus fans eso le parece sexy-añadió divertida y molesta por igual.

Dejo de hablar cuando este con una mano, la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Se quedó medio sentada en la cama, escuchando con un sonrojo en las mejillas el latir del corazón, como siempre…Deku era alguien muy cálido. Aunque las vendas que sentía sobre su pecho, solo provocaban un dolor en ella misma.

-No me importa que piensen mis fans, solo lo que piensa mi novia-dijo en su oreja.

Aunque era un aliento cálido, ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Era una idiota.

Él era el herido, ella debía reconfortarlo. Pero en su lugar este se limitó abrazarla con dificultad, dejándola llorar sobre él.

Pues estaba preocupada.

Desde el momento en que lo vio caer en aquel televisor en Londres, donde su corazón se había detenido y corrió para tomar el primer vuelo a Japón, donde lo llego a ver con varios tubos durante la cirugía. Esos días terribles donde no mostraba mejoría.

-Siento haberte preocupado Ochako-murmuro en voz baja.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin que sus lágrimas se detuvieran.

-Tuve mucho miedo Izuku-dijo abrazándolo contra sí misma.

Este no se quejó, porque en ese momento había una herida invisible abierta en el corazón de Ochako, producida por él mismo. Estaba asustada por su bienestar, no la culpo, pues él hubiera estado igual si la herida fuera ella. Por ahora solo debía tranquilizarla, prepararse mejor la próxima vez.

Dejar que ella se sintiera segura, darle esa seguridad.

Para que la herida en su interior lograra cicatrizar, al igual que su herida física.

 **Fin**

 _Si bien shipeo a todos x todos, esta sin duda es mi OTP._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
